meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
The Sabre of Meitor is a Dungeon and Dragons adventure set in the world of Liken. There has been 16 sessions so far. The story follows an unlikely group of heroes as they explore the land, trying to unravel Liken's dark past and uncertain future. The bulk of the story covers the conflict known as The War of the Four Powers, as the continent is plunged into all out war. This campaign is part of the Adventures on Ka'Lioa series, occurring between the Warring States of Time: Conquest/ Rebirth Editions and Twilight of the Gods. Follow this link to find the chronology of the events detailed in the character pages. Next time: Session 16 - The Morbus Isles Adventure: Easter 2020 The Beginning of the Story Some 600 years ago now, a great shadow fell across this land. A shadow that ravaged man.It did not distinguish between man, woman or child. It did not care if you were rich or poor. It only cared if you tried to resist its insidious grip of control. Resist and you die. Succumb and be lost to the Hell of the Shadow Plane forever. Faced with this impossible choice, many brave men chose death as a means to prevent corruption of their souls. There was however one man who made his stand against the shadow. Against all odds, this man found the source of the Shadow’s power, and sealed it away. Back to the Hell did the Shadow travel, not by choice, but through force. The world, although in ruins, had been saved from the catastrophic evils that the Shadow would have reeked upon this world. We thought we were all safe… We thought we were all safe, but the Shadow sent the remnants of his soul still trapped here in this world to ravage the population through disease and famine. Mankind, who had barely had time to enjoy their freedom, was suddenly thrust into a new era of darkness and decay. All hope seemed lost. Mankind doomed to extinction. Yet again, a man, that same man, travelled to the Shadow Portal and vanquished the last remnants of the Shadow’s soul by sacrificing his own soul to the Shadow. Unable to withstand a soul of such purity, the Shadow was forced into a deep slumber, his influence gradually weakening. Even now, the Shadow sleeps, waiting for its chance to steal our world back, and plunge it into a never ending darkness. You’ve all heard this story before, once a year every year on the first day. For today is the Annual Peace Celebration, where we place all differences and grievances aside in memory of that terribly dark Shadow Winter. Today! We celebrate the achievements of the Soul Hero Liken, a man who dedicated his life to ensure that the Shadow, the Demon King Meitor, would not rise to conquer mankind! Today! We celebrate our very existence here! Today! Is our day of peace! High Elder Vallogo Desway, on the events of the Shadow Winter The Land of Liken Main Article: Liken (Continent) The continent of Liken was originally known as Drogna many years ago. Liken is approximately the size of the Republic of Ireland. A large unexplored mountain range covers the northern end. The centre is covered by long grassy savannas collectively known as The Great Plain. The southeast is home to a large forest, whilst the southwest houses a large inhospitable desert. Liken has few islands, the most notable being the Morbus Isles a few weeks sail to the east. Beyond the west edge of Liken is uncharted territory. Notable Characters Main Article: Characters Being an open world adventure, there are many characters within the world. The list below is merely a selection of the most notable. Heroes - Zenaxus - Seth Qualls - Isabel, Lion of Knowledge - Brooke Moon - Ertelas - Azrael - Astral - Crystal - Doris Strongheal - Aeron Sweetboy Villains - Demon King Meitor - Trident Association - Count Benjen III Others - Harry - Xaro - Magnus Tenebris - Tanaki Juppus Other Key Points Legendary Weapons Shadowmen Meitor's Sabre Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse